


More

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Harrison share something very special. For Snowells Week 2015, Day 5, prompt: First Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> *whistles innocently* No comment. ;) If you read, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/122659351620/fic-more-caitlin-harrison-the-flash). ;)

"Oh, Dr. Wells," Caitlin moaned. "That's _amazing_!"

"I'm glad you approve," Harrison said, a hint of amusement peeking out around the edge of his dry tone. "And, under the circumstances, I think it would be acceptable for you to use my first name."

"Ah, yes, of course," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in a surprisingly dainty gesture before going back in for one more lick. Then she returned the spoon to the bowl with a soft clink and turned towards him on the couch.

"So," he said, trailing off encouragingly since she seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I just can't believe that's the first time I've ever had Triple Chocolate Cherry Swirl, Dr.-- Harrison."

The corner of his mouth gave a barely perceptible twitch at the correction. _Dr. Harrison_ had its own appeal, strangely enough, if Caitlin were the one saying it.

"And?" he prompted.

"And," she said in a slightly hushed, confessional tone, "I think my toes might've curled a little. It's really, really good ice cream. Could I possibly have some more?"

"Well, if that's all that made your toes curl tonight, how could I say no?" This time, it was most decidedly **not** amusement edging his tone. His arm emerged out from under the blanket thrown across the both of them and he took the bowl from her.

Tardily, she realized the insult. "Oh, wait!" she said. "The... _other thing_ was really, really good, too."

Her wide-eyed look of entreaty and her earnest tone could have thawed an iceberg but he didn't let that show on his face just yet. "Just _good_ , was it?" he asked archly.

She caught on to what he wanted. "Did I say good? I meant _astounding_ ," she said, adjusting the blanket so she could crawl over and straddle his thighs. "And by _astounding_ , I meant _wow_."

He pretended to mull it over. "An improvement," he allowed, still keeping his imperious demeanor but it was much more difficult now that he had a lapful of naked Caitlin Snow.

"Wow," she repeated and gave him a soft, sticky kiss that tasted of cherries and chocolate and was sweet for a dozen different reasons, only one of which had to do with ice cream. "Do you think I _possibly_ could have some more of that, too?"

Now he let the smile through. "I think that could be arranged," he said, carelessly tossing the bowl aside and claiming a much more thorough kiss.


End file.
